Spoiled Little Diva
by Spirit Ella
Summary: A gift to my dear friend Mara Maxwell... Pairing -AGAIN WITH THAT WEIRD ONE- Keira/Crider


_(A/N: I guess this is a fanfic for my dear Mara Maxwell, who ships Keira/Crider as much as I do... a warning: they will kiss in this fic, not sweet kisses but something a little more serious, just 'cause I CAN... I thought 'Why not? Miss McCartney said she'd like a fanfic of that kind...', also, I do think they'd look good in a kissing scene, even if that'll never happen... oh Mattel, why The Princess & the Popstar lacks of romance so much? Why don't you make Keira and Crider get together? ...wait, what am I asking for? He's too old for her, Mattel will never pair two people with huge age difference in a Barbie movie! Okay, now let's stop! Hope you'll like this fanfic of mine...)_

* * *

Music sheets on the floor, pencils and pens on the table, the vase with the flowers the fans had given her standing in a precarious balance on a chair, some pillows about to fall from the bed like the blankets she didn't want to cover herself with because it was too hot in Meribella those days, Riff's little bed empty because he had gone out from the window... that's how her room looked that morning. She loved to have a day just for herself in the middle of all that rehersal for the concert. Too bad she didn't have a chance for days like that one really often.

"What time is it?" Keira mumbled, slowly opening her eyes, and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table "Only 10 o'clock?" she couldn't believe it was still so early. Decided to sleep more, she buried her face in one of the pillows again; she was about to fall asleep once more, when someone opened the door of her room

"What's this mess?" Crider's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the room, then he glanced at Keira, who was looking at him with an annoyed expression. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down before speaking to the young star he had to deal with every single day "I know today you're supposed to not do anything, but you forgot you said some journalists to come back today for the interview that'll be published in the newspaper"

"Send 'em away" Keira replied, lazily

"I'm afraid I can't, now reorder your room and follow me. Those journalists will stay there all day if you don't go to them now. As I recall, you wanted to go for a walk this afternoon after lunch... right?"

"Change of plans. I want to stay here sleeping all day" Keira closed her eyes and turned to the other side

Crider snorted for the spoiled little diva's answer. All she cared about was writing songs and singing in her room alone, strumming on her guitar and mantaining the rythm by hitting the floor with her shoes, instead than just taking a metronome and turning it on; she didn't even behave like a serious popstar, for him she was way too young to understand how important a career like that one was. Surely, if he had still been a famous singer, he would've known how to act every day, not like Keira... she wasn't made for that job at all. Too irresponsible, too careless, too childish. But then why people liked her so much?

"I know you're tired, I realized that, but still, you have to stand up and finally make those journalists interview you, so they'll leave for once. I thought you wanted to be left alone today..."

"That's exactly what I want, now go and send those annoying people away" Keira replied "I will let them interview me tomorrow, I promise. Come back after you tell them I won't come out of my room today, to tell me what they said"

_"As you wish, Your Majesty!"_ Crider thought, then said totally different words. He knew he couldn't speak to her like that "Of course, I'll be back soon"

A few minutes later, he opened the door again and went inside the room, finding Keira asleep again. Crider rolled his eyes, irritated, and went to sit on her bed because every chair in the room was occupied by music books, or flowers, or make up accessories, or dresses and shoes. Keira mumbled something, then opened her eyes and looked at her manager "So? What did they say?"

"They'll be back tomorrow morning" Crider answered, avoiding her eyes because she always seemed to be glaring at him. That girl was probably one of the worst people he had ever had to meet, and he had to follow her everywhere, and always say she was right because if he said something else, she would've fired him. He couldn't make her fire him... he needed money, and Keira was just the girl that could make him earn a lot. He didn't like her at all, though. Keira was a diva, and always wanted to obtain everything... she even dreamed to be free from her popstar duties, which was the most impossible thing for a girl like her. She couldn't have all she wished for, after having done nothing!

"Thank goodness. I hate the journalists... always asking stupid or embarassing questions! I guess if they published serious ones, no one would read the newspaper" Keira snorted "Glad to know they didn't complain" she sat on her bed, looking at Crider

"What is it?" he asked

"Thank you" she replied. She had thanked him for something, that didn't happen really often. Maybe she was in a good mood that day. But he wouldn't have stayed there for too long to find out if that was true. He was about to stand up, but she grabbed him and pressed her lips to his, making him gasp.

Crider stopped breathing as Keira kissed him, her lips moving slowly and trying to make him close his eyes. Why was she doing that? He was something like... 18 years older than her, but she had feelings for him? How was that even possible?

"Keira, what the hell are you doing?" he pulled apart, shocked. The 17 year old girl looked at him, smiling innocently

"I like you, you know?" she admitted "It sounds weird, I know, but it's true... I actually don't even know why"

"You do realize you couldn't do what you just did, right? You're too young for me" Crider glared at her

"Why did you kiss me back, even if only for a few seconds? I noticed that, don't think I didn't" Keira smirked, and went closer to him "Tell me why you didn't pull back immediately. Now" she ordered

"You're a pretty girl, I can't deny that. A girl of your age never kissed me... of course that never happened, I would've been the first to say it's a crazy thing to kiss someone much older than you"

"I'm pretty, huh?" Keira smirked "Not beautiful? I did see you looking at me with admiration more than a few times... you like me as well, don't you?"

"What? What makes you say that? I may have looked at you with... admiration, as you said, but that was because you're a good singer, or because you dance really well!" Crider explained. He was about to add more, but she placed a finger on his lips

"Stop telling lies, I know you like me, maybe you don't even realize it because you're too busy thinking about how annoying I am when I tell you what to do or when I don't do what you say" Keira smiled at Crider, then kissed him passionately, making him take her by her waist.

Maybe she was right... he did like her, he just never realized that. If not, why did her lips taste so good? Why were her eyes so beautiful for him? All those feelings were sign that he was indeed in love with her, even though he hated to admit it. As she pushed him down with her, he began to think again about how he considered her... Spoiled? Annoying? Maybe she was, but she was beautiful as well.

And after a while, Keira and Crider fell asleep, her head on his chest and his arm around her, holding her tight.

* * *

_(*awkward chuckle* Ah... uh... ah-ehm... I feel guilty, I have to admit it, but I think I made my dear friend happy... did I, Mademoiselle McCartney? Also, you other readers... how was it? No hate reviews, please, I told you at the beginning what would've happened, so if you didn't want to read, you just had to go in the archive and look for another fanfic... I'm not the only writer in the Barbie section, you know? Some friends of mine are great writers, and I don't consider myself as one. I'm just a crazy Italian girl that writes weird, awkward and/or stupid fanfics about the Barbie movies because she likes them very much. That's what I am. Bye! Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne)_


End file.
